I Spy With My Little Eye
by XXdestielXX
Summary: Castiel spies on Dean during a very private moment and overhears something that surprises Castiel


Dean sat in Bobby's living room with his favorite copy of Bust Asian Beauties. Sam and Bobby had gone out for a drink and to go over what they had gotten from the demon-gone-hunter about Crowley.

It had been way too long since Dean had had some de-stressing time. While he was usually good with a beer or two, he just needed to relax and let it all out so to speak.

He unbutton his pants and started to stroke his cock, flipping through his magazine, enjoying the never ending display of perfect tits. He felt his cock starting to get hard and put the magazine away, letting his imagination finish the job.

He thought about every girl he had ever slept with, and the ones he would only be able to sleep with in his dreams. Then it hit him. The scar on his arm that Cas had left started to burn a little. Not so much that it hurt him, but enough that he noticed. It usually only happened when Cas was around, but lately it had been happening when he _wasn't_. He looked around for Cas and when he didn't see him he thought it was safe to continue.

Dean went back to thinking about doing Carmen Electra. Before he knew it, his mind was wondering. The scar kept burning and he kept feeling like Cas was near. It must have been that profound bullshit Cas talks about, and thats why Dean can sense when he's around.

Dean kept thinking about Cas, not swaying from his prier activities. Then his thoughts took a turn that they had been taking frequently lately. Cas getting close to him. Touching him. Then Cas going down on him, taking every inch of Dean in his mouth.

"Cas." Dean breathed.

Cas stood by the couch, glued to his spot, trying to keep from making any kind of sound. Dean was doing things Castiel shouldn't be watching, but for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes from Dean. Then Dean had said his name.

Cas had no idea why Dean would be thinking about him while pleasuring himself. Cas had heard Dean's thoughts during this before and usually was about girls and boobs, never Castiel. But Dean seemed to be enjoying the vision a lot.

He watched as Dean orgasmed, sighing Castiel's name once again. The angel stood there, not wanting to leave, but feeling like he had intruded on something Dean would not have wanted him to see.

"Cas what the fuck?" Castiel jumped, realizing he had unconsciously uncloaked himself in front of Dean as he was cleaning up.

"Dean I…" Castiel had no idea what to say to Dean. He was sorry? Angels weren't supposed to lie, and Castiel wasn't really sorry that he had witnessed Dean pleasuring himself to the thought of Castiel.

"How long have you been here?" Dean seemed nervous, but Cas knew he was hoping the angel hadn't witnessed anything.

"A while." Angels weren't supposed to lie. Castiel was lying a great deal to Dean lately, but he would try not to as much as possible.

"What did you see?" Dean was visibly sweating.

"I saw you pleasuring yourself." Dean winced. "I also heard you say my name." Dean sat down on the couch, dropping his head into his hands.

"Look man, you weren't supposed to see _or_ hear that okay? It was just…"

"Dean, why were you thinking about me?" Castiel had to know why. Hearing Dean say Castiel's name had made Castiel happy and also…something else that Cas wasn't sure about yet.

"I don't know Cas. The hand print started to burn and I just started thinking about you and then one thing led to another and…" Dean stopped, obviously too embarrassed to continue.

"I'm very glad the thought of me brings you pleasure Dean."

Dean perked up at this. He cared about Castiel, and if he was being honest with him, he thought he was attractive. Dean had thought about what a relationship would be like with Castiel, and he imagines that after the war in heaven was over and everything was normal, it would be great, but until then, he couldn't think about being with Cas.

"I would like that very much as well." Castiel said, reading the eldest Winchester's thoughts.

They didn't talk about a relationship or anything along those lines after that, but Castiel and Dean both thought about it and hoped that one day the war in heaven would end and they would be able to explore the undeniable attraction they felt for one another


End file.
